


Porcelain and Window Panes (German)

by just_inka



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Shyness, Strangers to Lovers, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_inka/pseuds/just_inka
Summary: Dan sieht einen wunderschönen Mann auf einem beschlagenen Fenster malen und bekommt ihn nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er kommt jeden Tag um die gleichen Zeit um den schönen Unbekannten zu sehen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Porcelain and Window Panes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552866) by [worriedpeach (skeletonflowers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonflowers/pseuds/worriedpeach). 



> Dies ist eine deutsche Übersetzung von [Porcelain and WIndow Panes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9552866) von [phansdick (Skeletonflowers)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonflowers/pseuds/phansdick) beziehungsweise [botanistlester](http://botanistlester.tumblr.com/) .
> 
> Eigentlich habe ich "Porcelain and Window Panes" übersetzt um mich von ein paar Sachen abzulenken, die in letzter Zeit passiert sind, aber ich dachte mir vielleicht freut sich jemand über die Übersetzung. Deshalb ist sie jetzt hier. :D (Sowohl die Übersetzung, als auch das Posten mit der Einverständnis von botanistlester)

Zu sagen, dass Dan einen schrecklichen Tag hatte war eine Untertreibung.

Er verschlief, da er vergessen hatte sich einen Wecker für die Arbeit zu stellen, und musste sich durch seine Morgenroutine hetzen. Das hieß er konnte nicht eine Stunde lang duschen wie er es gewöhnt war und auch seine Haare konnte er nicht glätten. Dank seiner Gene ringelten sich seine Haare beim Trocknen zu kleinen Locken, die in jede Richtung abstanden.

Außerdem musste er das Frühstück auslassen, was schon schlimm genug qar, aber kurz darauf musste er auch noch feststellen, dass seine Kaffeemaschine den Geist aufgegeben hatte. Dan mit Locken und ohne morgendliches Koffein? Keine gute Idee. So entschied er sich für die bestmögliche Alternative in das nächste Cafe zu gehen und einen French Vanilla Latte zum Mitnehmen zu bestellen.

Das Warten war fast unmöglich auszuhalten, gerade mit Dans Angewohnheit ungeduldiger zu sein, als es ihm gut tat. Er trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, war schon fast bei jedem Namen, der aufgerufen wurde, auf dem Sprung. Seine Augen wandten sich hektisch hin und her, während er versuchte sich von dem unausweichlichem Elend, das sein schrecklicher Morgen darstellte, abzulenken.

Sein Blick landete schließlich auf einem Mann. Er konnte nicht viel älter sein als Dan. Seine porzellanfarbende Haut ließ seine Wangen in der Winterkälte besonders rosig erscheinen. Er saß am Fenster mit einem halb leeren Kaffee in einer Porzellantasse vor ihm. Von seinem Standpunkt aus konnte Dan gerade so ein kleines Herz ausmachen, das in den Schaum des Kaffees gemalt wurden war. Aber das war nicht was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, nein.

Was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte war, dass der Mann auf der beschlagene Fensterscheibe malte.

Es war ein seltsames Bild. Kein erwachsener Mann würde normalerweise auf ein beschlagenes Fenster malen. Aber hier saß er, ein ruhiger Ausdruck im Gesicht, während er einen kleinen Tannenbaum malte, um dann Geschenke darunter zu zeichnen. Seine Finger waren lang und blass und er berührte das Glas so zärtlich, als würde er einen Geliebten streicheln.

„French Vanilla Latte für Dan!“

Dan schüttelte seinen Kopf und drehte dem zeichnenden Mann den Rücken zu, um mit einem leichten Lächeln sein Getränk vom Barista entgegen zu nehmen. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und er war echt gut. Richtig gut. Dan musste unbedingt häufiger her kommen. Aber der Gedanke konnte warten, denn er war bereits zu spät zur Arbeit und die konnte einfach nicht verschoben werden.

Mit einem letzten Blick zu dem Mann am Fenster verließ Dan das Cafe. Er konnte nicht anders, als über den so sorglosen Ausdruck des Mannes nachzudenken. So nichtsahnend der Welt um ihn herum gegenüber. 

Als Dan schnell zu seinem Arbeitsplatz lief, Kaffee in der Hand und Locken um seinen Kopf herum fliegend, konnte er nicht anders als sich zu wünschen, er selber wäre so friedlich.

—

Dan fand sich nur ein paar Tage später in dem kleinen Kaffe (er hatte jetzt bemerkt, dass es „The Caffeinery“ hieß) wieder, seine Füße schienen ihn aus eigenem Willen herzu bringen. Er war dieses Mal nicht zu spät zur Arbeit, da er einen Tag frei hatte und so erlaubte er sich selber die Atmosphere des kleinen familiengeführten Laden gänzlich zu würdigen.

Sobald er eintrat, kam ihm warme Luft und ein Geruch nach Espresso entgegen und wärmte gleich seine rosigen Wangen. Er lockerte seinen schwarzen Schal ein bisschen und versuchte sich etwas aufzuwärmen, indem er seinen Händen aneinander rieb, während er in der Schlange wartete. Seine Augen schweiften durch das Cafe, suchend, begutachtend. Nach was, da war er sich nicht ganz sicher, aber er konnte sich nicht beschweren, als sein Blick auf einen halbbekannten, schwarzen Haarschopf fiel. 

Dans Mundwinkel zogen sich bei dem Anblick seiner schmalen Finger hoch, die Muster auf das beschlagende Fenster zeichneten, genau so sorgenfrei wie letztes Mal. Es war erfrischend so etwas anzusehen und Dan entschied sich seinen Kaffee im Cafe zu trinken statt ihn mitzunehmen.

Er bestellte einen Weiße Schokolade Mocha und der Barista rief seinen Namen, nachdem er fünf Minuten gewartet hatte. Das Getränk wurde in einer zerbrechlichen Keramiktasse serviert und ein Herz war in den Schaum gemalt, etwas was Dan nicht unbedingt erwartet hatte, worüber er aber auch alles andere als aufgebracht war. Es war eine genaue Repräsentation der friedlichen Aura um sie herum und Dan entschied sich, dass er in der Zukunft wieder kommen würde.

Er setzte sich auf einen Platz am Fenster, nah genug am schwarzhaarigen Mann, aber weit genug weg, dass er nicht seiner sozialen Phobie erlag. Er versuchte dem Mann nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, versuchte nicht wie ein Stalker zu wirken, aber der Mann war sowieso zu tief in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken um zu bemerken, dass Dan überhaupt da war. Von seinem Sitzplatz aus konnte Dan sehen, dass der Mann schlechte Portraits von Hunden und Katzen und sogar einen Tannenbaum und eine Menorah zeichnete.

Dan wollte den Mann fragen, warum er all diese Dinge malte, aber konnte es sich nicht über sich bringen die Stille zu durchbrechen und nippte stattdessen an seinem Kaffee. Der Schaum blieb an seiner oberen Lippe hängen, als das heiße Getränk seinen Mund füllte. Er stieß ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich und schloss seine Augen, als der bekannte Geschmack von Weißem Mocha seine Nerven beruhigte. 

Warum er nervös war, wusste Dan nicht, aber er hatte den schleichenden Verdacht, dass der Grund dafür ein umwerfender Mann nur ein paar Sitze vor ihm war. 

Als er seine Augen öffnete, blickte er in ein Paar blaue Augen, die direkt zu ihm zurück schauten. Dans ganzer Körper fühlte sich warm an und er wusste nicht ob dies an dem eindringlichen Blick oder an dem heißen Kaffee, den er gerade trank, lag. Er versuchte es auf letzteres zu schieben, aber es war schwer überhaupt zu trinken, wenn der Mann ihn angrinste, die blauen Augen scheinend, bevor er sich wieder zum beschlagendem Fenster drehte.

Aus Peinlichkeit trank Dan seinen Kaffee etwas zu schnell. Er verbrannte seinen Hals, aber Dan bemerkte es kaum. Bis er ging, guckte er nicht mehr zu dem zeichnenden Mann, zu beschämt, dass sie vielleicht wieder Augenkontakt machen könnten, um es überhaupt zu versuchen. 

Aber er beim Öffnen der Glastüren, die kalte Luft biss ihn ins Gesicht, einen letzten Blick riskierte, konnte Dan nicht anders als sanft zu lächeln. Denn auf seiner Seite des Fensters war ein kleines, schlecht gemaltes Bild von einem Mann mit Pony. Und obwohl es auf jeden Fall ein Selbstpotrait, des Mannes gewesen sein könnte, hatte Dan den schleichenden Verdacht, dass dies nicht der Fall war. 

Dan wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Seine Wangen waren rot, als er seinen Kopf senkte, um in die sich drehenden, braune Tiefen seines Kaffees zu schauen. Er tat sein bestes um seine Gedanken zu sammeln, um sich von dem angestrengten Nachdenken abzuhalten, aber der mysteriöse Mann war so liebenswert, dass Dan ihn kaum aus seinem Kopf bekommen konnte.

Wenn Dan jemand anders wäre, würde er vielleicht von seinem Stuhl aufstehen und sich neben den Mann setzen. Er würde nach seinem Namen fragen und versuchen ihn kennenzulernen. Vielleicht würde er ihn sogar zu einem Date einladen.

Aber leider war Dan, nun ja halt Dan.

Also blieb er sitzen. Und trank seinen Kaffee. Und als sein Kaffee leer war, stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Tür.

Mit einem plötzlichen Anfall von Selbstvertrauen kurz bevor er davon stürmte, bewegte er allerdings seinen Finger zum Glas und malte. Eine kleine Zeichnung von einer Sonne mit schludrigen Wörtern daneben: „Hab einen schönen Tag!“

Kurz bevor er um die Ecke ging und aus dem Cafe verschwand, hätte Dan schwören können, dass er sogar den Mann sah, wie er Dans Zeichnung erstaunt anblickte und dabei leicht vor sich hin lächelte.

Aber das konnte natürlich auch sein Fantasie gewesen sein. 

—

„Wo hast du deinen Kopf, Howell?“

Dan drehte sich um, um seine Freundin und Mitarbeiterin erstaunt und neugierig anzuschauen. Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und für einen komischen Moment fühlte er sich wie ein Hund. „Wie bitte?“

Sie lächelte ihn an, als sie die Hand hob um sein Haar zu verstrubbeln und ihm sein Pony aus den Augen zu streichen. Ihr eigenen blauen Augen strahlten ihn an. „Du guckst seit zehn Minuten einfach nur aus dem Fenster. Beschäftigt dich etwas?“

Dan zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich nehme an, der Zucker von dem Kaffee ist mir einfach zu Kopf gestiegen.“

Wenn sie nur wüsste wie es wirklich war.

—

Dan ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich an seinen normalerweise faulen Tagen die Zeit für einen wöchentlichen Trip zu „The Caffeinery“ nahm. Als wöchentliche Besuche nicht genug Zeit schienen um abzuschalten und schlechte Zeichnungen an beschlagenden Fensterscheiben zu betrachten, machte Dan seinen wöchentlichen Besuch zu zwei Trips die Woche. Diese steigerten sich schnell zu drei Besuchen die Woche.

Das lag alles natürlich nur an dem extrem guten Kaffee, den es in „The Caffeinery“ zu kaufen gab. Das war zumindest das, wovon Dan sich zu überzeugen versuchte.

Dies war in gewisser Weise wahr, zu Dans Verteidigung. Der Kaffee war der beste, den er je gehabt hatte, wie er so mit Sahne in der weißen Porzellantasse schwamm. Wenn er einen einfachen, schwarzen Kaffee bestellte, bekam er eine große Thermoskanne und eine schwarze Porzellantasse, die seine innerste Seele widerspiegelte. Es gab eine Vielfalt von Musik, die leise durch die Lautsprecher klang, von schrecklichem 70er Jahre Pop bis hin zu modernem Indie. Es gab Vasen mit Blumen auf jedem Tisch, schön präsentierte vegane und glutenfreie Cupcakes mit pastel rosa Zuckerguss und einer Himbeere oben drauf und freundliches Gerede, das zu einem leichten Hintergrundgeräusch in Dans Kopf wurde.

Es war wohl das beste Cafe, bei dem Dan je gewesen war, aber er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass es noch einen anderen Grund gab, der ihn dazu brachte immer wieder zu kommen. Und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht hatte es mit einem bestimmten, schwarzhaarigen Mann zu tun, der gerne auf beschlagenden Fensterscheiben malte.

Sein Name war Phil. Dan hatte dies vor ein paar Tagen gelernt, als er es irgendwie geschafft hatte vor dem Gegenstand seiner Bewunderung im Cafe einzutreffen. Die Angestellten hatten nicht einmal nach dem Namen des Mannes fragen müssen. Sie lächelten ihm stattdessen weit zu und fragten nach seinem Tag. Phil wiederum hatte erklärt, dass er versuchte vor dem neuen Welpen seines Mitbewohner abzuhauen, der wohl gerne auf seine Füße pinkelte wann immer er ihn sah. Dies brachte Dan zum Lächeln und sein Bauch zog sich peinlich viel zusammen.

Phil bezahlte und ein paar Sekunden später rief der Barista seinen Namen, laut und deutlich, für die ganze Welt hörbar und Dan konnte seine Begeisterung kaum in Grenzen halten als er endlich, endlich den Namen des Mannes, nach dem er schon Wochen schmachtete, lernte. Phil. Es passte zu ihm.

Obwohl Dan an erster Stelle wegen Phil zu dem kleinen Cafe kam, konnte er sich anscheinend nicht dazu bringen Phil für eine längere Zeit anzugucken. Es war als würde er versuchen in die verdammte Sonne oder so zu gucken, er versuchte Phil anzugucken ohne ihn wirklich anzugucken. Als wäre Phil eine Kreatur zu schön um ihn direkt anzugucken.

Deshalb guckte Dan ihn eben einfach nicht direkt an. Stattdessen warf er ihm ab und zu Blicke aus den Augenwinkeln zu, sein Laptop vor sich und tat so, als würde er etwas tippen, auch wenn er eigentlich nur gedankenverloren den wunderschönen Fremden vor ihm anschaute. Manchmal saß Dan sogar mit seinem Rücken zu Phil und fixierte ihn in der Reflexion in der Scheibe.

Es war armselig. Dan war armselig. Er war 25 Jahre alt und konnte nicht mal mit anderen Menschen reden, auf die er so offensichtlich stand.

Eine Sache fiel ihm aber auf.

Als Dan an dem ersten Tag das Cafe betrat, war Phil in seiner eigenen Welt verloren. Er strahle obwohl es nichts besonderes gab, das ihn zum Lächeln gebracht hatte. Alles was er tat war freudig und optimistisch und machte die ganze Atmosphäre ein kleines bisschen schöner.

Dies änderte sich nach ein paar Wochen, immer etwas stärker wenn Dan das Cafe betrat. Im Lauf des nächsten Monats schien sich Phils Einstellung komplett zu verändern. Er malte noch immer auf dem Fenster, trank noch immer langsam seinen Kaffee, aber er tat es mit den Mundwinkeln leicht nach unten gezogen. Dan wollte ihn angucken, sehen was er malte, vielleicht sogar fragen, warum er so traurig war, aber er hielt sich zurück. Er gab sein bestes auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu kommen und sich nicht zum Affen zu machen. 

Er wollte keinem hübschen Mann Angst machen, den er im Grunde für die vergangenen Wochen gestalkt hatte.

Phil schien es überhaupt nicht besser zu gehen. Es kam so weit, dass er schließlich sogar aufhörte auf dem beschlagenen Fenster zu zeichnen und stattdessen einfach nur mit seiner Tasse zwischen den Händen da saß. Er war immer nur für ungefähr zehn bis zwanzig Minuten da, bevor er aufstand, seine Tasse bei dem dreckigen Geschirr abstellte und umgehend ging. Jedes Mal blickte Dan ihm verzweifelt hinter her bis Phil außer Sichtweite war und nur ein Fenster mit einem großen, freigewischten Streifen - wahrscheinlich damit er auf die Straße hinaus gucken konnte - oder sogar ein gänzlich unberührtes Fenster zurückließ. 

Dan wusste nicht war los war, aber er war zu ängstlich um es rauszufinden. Was für ein verdammter Angsthase er war.

Nach einer Woche, in der er wegen seiner Verantwortlichkeiten an der Arbeit das Cafe überhaupt nicht besuchen konnte, passierte etwas merkwürdiges. Voller Erwartung fragte er sich wie es Phil ging und ob er sich mittlerweile etwas besser fühlte. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen wenn er an den Kaffee dachte, der ihm schon die ganze Woche fehlte, genau so wie die pure Verzweiflung endlich mal wieder einen Blick auf das herrliche, wunderschöne Gesicht zu werfen, an das er sich so gewöhnt hatte.

Die Barista grinste ihn an, als er eintrat. „Dan!“, rief sie und Dans Augenbrauen zogen sich vor Überraschung etwas hoch, „Du warst schon ewig nicht mehr hier. Das gleiche wie immer?“

Dan lächelte und nickte eifrig. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Phil, der angespannt aussah. „Das hört sich wundervoll an. Es ist toll wieder da zu sein“, antwortet er sanft.

Dann passierte es und Dan fühlte sich, als würde seine ganze Welt zusammen brechen. 

Sobald Dan fertig geredet hatte, nahm Phil seine Porzellantasse, stellte sie unsanft zu dem dreckigen Geschirr und lief steif zur Tür hinaus. Dan runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht derjenige war, der Phil verärgert hatte, aber trotzdem fragte er sich ob er es doch getan hatte ohne es zu wissen. Aber war das überhaupt möglich? Er hatte noch nie mit Phil geredet, nicht eine einzige vernünftige Konversation. Wie konnte er also Phil verärgert haben?

Es war dumm, er war dumm, aber vielleicht war Dan einfach einer von diesen Menschen, die immer dachten, dass alle ohne Grund auf sie sauer waren. Das musste es sein, denn ein Fremder, mit dem er noch nie geredet hatte, konnte nicht wegen ihm angepisst sein. Es war nicht vernünftig von ihm so viel zu denken.

Aber als es noch zwei weitere Males passierte, war Dan sich aber sicher, dass er es sich nicht bloß einbildete. Es beschäftigte ihn und er fragte sich, was er möglicherweise getan haben konnte, fragte sich warum der Gegenstand seiner Interesse so dagegen war im gleichen Raum wie er zu sein. Die Situation brachte Dan wirklich durcheinander. Jedes Mal wenn Phil ging, warfen die Angestellten Dan einen wissenden Blick zu, als ob sie verständen warum Phil ging, als ob sie wüssten warum Dan auf einmal so einen traurigen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte.

Aus diesem Grund machte Dan einen Plan. An einem Wochenende, an dem er nicht arbeiten musste, würde er früher kommen, als er es normalerweise tat. Er würde sehen ob Phil da war, ob er ihn möglicherweise abfangen konnte bevor er ging. Vielleicht würde er Phil sogar dazu bekommen ihm zu sagen, was falsch war und warum er einfach nicht in dem selben Raum wie Dan sein konnte. Er wusste nicht ob es funktionieren würde, ob Phil überhaupt da sein würde und ob Dan überhaupt die Eier hatte um wirklich mal mit ihm zu reden.

Alle seine Gedanken schienen aber zum Verstummen gebracht zu werden, als Dan Phil durch das Fenster der „Caffeinery“ sah. Er blieb mitten auf dem Bürgersteig stehen, alle Leute, die in ihn liefen und ihn dann anmeckerten, da er so plötzlich stehen geblieben war, ignorierend. In seinen Ohren toste es und sein Herz klopfte schneller. Er fühlte schon wie seine Wangen warm wurden.

Phil war da, wie immer, und saß an dem Tisch am Fenster. Er malte nicht auf dem Fenster, aber er nippte an seinem Getränk, der Schaum hinterließ einen kleinen Schnurrbart über seiner Lippe bevor er ihn ableckte. Anstatt angespannt da zu sitzen, war es entspannt und laß in einem dicken Buch, während sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem kleinen Lächeln hoch zogen. Er sah aus wie der Phil, den Dan all diese Wochen zuvor gesehen hatte, komplett unbeschwert und frei von jeder negativen Emotion. Und Dan war nicht da.

Wenn das nicht Dans Ängste verstärkte, dann wusste er auch nicht.

Mit neugefundener Energie polterte Dan plötzlich durch die Tür. Er stoppte nicht an dem Tresen um sein Getränk zu bestellen, er wusste sie würden wahrscheinlich trotzdem anfangen es für ihn zu machen. Als Phil Dan entdeckte, wurde sein Blick finster und Dan war sich vollkommen sicher, dass er etwas getan hatte, das Phil dazu gebracht hatte ihn zu hassen.

Er kam an Phil Tisch zu einem Halt, gerade als Phil ein Lesezeichen zwischen die Seite legte, scheinbar fertig um zu gehen. Phil erstarrte, als er Dans Anwesenheit bemerkte und seine Augen wurden weit als er Dans schwitzende und keuchende Gestalt wahrnahm. Er sagte nichts und starrte Dan nur mit etwas wie Überraschung im Gesicht und leicht geöffneten Mund an. Nicht, dass Dan ihm die Chance gegeben hätte etwas zu sagen.

Bevor Dan kneifen konnte, fing er an zu sprechen. Seine Worte schmolzen in einem einzigen Atemzug, ganz ohne Pause, zusammen. Sein Gesicht wurde immer röter, als er redete, aber er verdrängte es. Dies war wichtig. Es war eine Situation von Leben und Tod. „Bist du sauer auf mich? Weil ich wirklich nicht weiß, war ich getan habe. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich das Cafe betrete siehst du verärgert aus und immer wenn ich komme fängst du an zu gehen, aber als ich dich durch das Fenster gesehen habe, sahst du entspannt aus und wie du selbst? Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht überreagiere ich, aber ich will nicht, dass du sauer auf mich bist und ich will nur - ähm ja.“ Dan räusperte sich und sein Stimme wurde leiser vor Peinlichkeit. „Ich muss einfach nur wissen, ob ich dir etwas getan habe?“

Phil starrte ihn an. Er starrte und starrte und starrte, bis Dan sich sicher war, dass er gerade jede Chance mit diesem Typen ruiniert hatte. Dan war drauf und dran sich zu entschuldigen und sich zu verdrücken, als Phil in sich hineinlachte, das Lächeln hinter der Hand versteckend. Seine blauen Augen strahlten und ausnahmsweise war es wegen Dan. „Du bist ziemlich bescheuert, kann das sein?“, fragte Phil locker.

Dan stotterte. „Wie bitte?“

Phil schüttelte seine Kopf. Er ließ seine Hand fallen und zeigte noch einmal diese wunderschönen, pinken Lippen. Von nahem luden sie noch mehr zum Küssen ein. „Ich versuche seit Wochen deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Um ehrlich zu sein dachte ich, du hättest mir einen Korb gegeben. Aber es scheint, als hättest du das nicht mal selber gemerkt.“

Dan war ein weiters Mal sprachlos. Er starrte Phil an, sein Mund geöffnet. „Ich - Was?“

Wie konnte Phil so ruhig sein? Er hatte ein lockeres Lächeln im Gesicht und ging ruhig und gefasst mit jeder von Dans verdutzten Fragen um. Wenn Dan an Phils Stelle wäre, würde er wahrscheinlich zittern wie Espenlaub. „Im Fenster?“ Dan starrte ihn an und Phil kicherte. „Ich habe dich in dem beschlagenen Fenster mal gefragt, ob du mit mir Kaffee trinken würdest. Du hast es nicht gemerkt, also habe ich es am nächsten Tag wieder probiert und auch am Tag danach. Aber du hast mir nie geantwortet. Ich habe angenommen, dass du mich ignoriert hast und nicht interessiert bist.“ Er zuckte mit den Achseln, als ob zu sagen ‚So einfach ist das‘, aber Dan hatte noch immer verdammtes Herzklopfen.

Nach einem Moment Stille von Dan, schüttelte er sich schließlich und versuchte eine Antwort für Phil zu finden. Sein Gehirn schien allerdings wie gefroren und er stoß einfach nur aus: „Du willst mit mir einen Kaffee trinken?“

Phil lachte laut, seine Augen zogen sich zusammen und sein ganzes Gesicht strahlte. Er verdeckte diesmal seinen Mund nicht mit der Hand und seine Zunge ragt niedlich zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Dan entschied in diesem Moment, dass so ein Gott aussehen müsste. „Ist das nicht das, was ich gerade gesagt habe?“, grübelte Phil und seine Augen waren liebevoll, obwohl die beiden noch nie miteinander gesprochen hatten. „Ich sehne mich schon seit Wochen nach dir. Ich glaube du schuldest mir definitiv ein bisschen Kaffe dafür, dass du mir das angetan hast.“ Phils Stimme war neckend und brachte Dan zum Lachen, als sich sein Körper und auch seine rasenden Gedanken sich entspannten. 

Die ganze Zeit war Dan besorgt gewesen, dass Phil ihn hasste, obwohl genau das Gegenteil der Fall war. Er war wirklich bescheuert, oder?

„Ich würde dir ja jetzt einen Kaffee kaufen, aber es sieht so aus, als wärst du mir da zuvor gekommen“, sagte Dan dramatisch, vervollständigt von einem langen, gekränkten Seufzer, während er auf die Porzellantasse zeigte, die auf Phils Tisch stand.

„Sieht ganz so auf als müssten wir uns morgen wieder hier treffen, was?“, fragte Phil, „Was für eine Schande.“

Dan grinste breit und fühlte wie sein Grübchen sich vertiefte. Sein Bauch vibrierte regelrecht mit Schmetterlingen und Wärme erfüllte seinen ganzen Körper. „Das nehme ich an“, stimmte er zu.

Das große Missverständnis war es Dans Meinung nach auf jeden Fall wert gewesen. Es zeigte ihre Persönlichkeiten und es war eine recht lustige „Kennlerngeschichte“ für jeden, der fragte.

Und er konnte sich nun wirklich nicht beschweren. Besonders nicht, als er ein paar Monate später in einem kleinen Cafe saß, mit einem wunderschönen Mann mit blues Augen und einem niedlich Lächeln, der Bilder auf einem beschlagenem Fenster zeichnete. Doch dieses Mal malte Dan mit ihm.


End file.
